


Future

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are people born evil, or is evil a learned quality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

Are people born evil, or is evil a learned quality? These are the questions we ask.

In one future, Draco will turn on his family, and follow the man he loves.

In some futures, Harry and Draco will meet on opposite sides of the battlefield.

In one future, Harry will bring the world to its knees.

You won't know which future it will be until it plays out.

So, the question is, why does one happen over the others? Is the evil within them an intrinsic piece of their very souls? Or a product of their interactions?

We'll learn someday.


End file.
